


Caduceus (Snaby Photoshoot)

by moonymistress



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Caduceus, Gen, Snakes, snabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/pseuds/moonymistress
Summary: Just a little doodle inspired by LTRisBACK's Wiggleverse entry "A Snaby Photoshoot".
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Caduceus (Snaby Photoshoot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LTRisBACK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Snaby Photoshoot, or A Snotoshoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971880) by [LTRisBACK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/pseuds/LTRisBACK). 



  



End file.
